


Not so Secretive

by sunshineduos



Category: One Piece
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canonical Character Death, M/M, POV Multiple, Protective Roronoa Zoro, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineduos/pseuds/sunshineduos
Summary: 5 times the strawhats notices Luffy and Ace's relationship (and said nothing) + 1 non-strawhat notices (and said something)





	Not so Secretive

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I know. I got kinda sad towards the end. But I needed to write this.

5 times the strawhats notices Luffy and Ace's relationship (and says nothing)

   
  _Usopp_  

Usopp and Luffy were fishing, not enough food left in Sanji's refrigerator. They hadn't seen an island to dock the ship and get merchandise, therefore fish was the only thing that could save them. Luffy was starving; Usopp could hear his stomach growling. 

"Not a single bite," he grumbled. 

Luffy nodded. "It's been two hours. I'm getting bored." 

"Just you wait. I once waited five hours until I got a humongous fish! Almost the size of a human!" He grinned as Luffy's mouth hung open, amazed. That would keep him from leaving, Usopp didn't want to be the only getting the whole crew food. 

"No way!" 

"It's true." 

"I'm not going anywhere until I get something now!" It worked. 

They heard footsteps approaching, and Luffy smiled as he glanced over his shoulder. "Ace!" His older brother nudged him with his boot, yawned, then sat beside Luffy. "If you're tired you can sleep in my hammock," Luffy suggested. 

Ace shook his head. "Nah. You're way comfier." He laid his head on his little brother's shoulder—and Usopp couldn't help but look from corner of his eye— watching the way Ace's arm snaked around his waist. Luffy squirmed a bit before resting against his chest. 

Usuopp blushed as Ace whispered something in his captain's ear, which must've been dirty because his cheeks were tinted pink. 

Yeah, he wasn't going to question them. 

 

* * *

 

 _Sanji_  

Cooking for his captain was always a handful—not because he hated it, but because Luffy was a bottomless pit. However, Sanji didn't mind making something for Ace. First impressions were everything. 

He went out of his way to make several dishes. Sanji had no idea what Ace even liked, so it was only safe to have other options. Both brothers entered the kitchen and immediately Luffy's eyes lit up at the sight of food on the table. 

"Food!" As he rushed to the meal, Sanji kicked him away. 

"It's not for you, Luffy! Ace hasn't eaten so I took it upon myself to make him something." 

Ace chuckled, shaking his head when Luffy whimpered and begged Sanji for food. "I don't mind sharing. Me and Luffy used to hunt and share our meals a lot." 

"You sure? You might not get anything." Sanji raised an eyebrow, wondering how someone could tolerate his captain's hunger, brother or not. 

Luffy smiled, then started to devour the food. Ace sat across him, a fond smile on his lips. He let Luffy get whatever he liked first. Sanji snorted and headed to the backroom to get some wine. 

He heard the brothers talking but paid no mind to it, too focus on looking for his favorite bottle. Sanji found it below the cabinet and got up to dust off what had collected. He nearly dropped the bottle as his eyes landed on the door's port window. 

Sanji swiftly ducked down, face crimson red. Sharing was one thing, but licking someone's face was too much. Did Ace really have to lick the sauce that fell on Luffy's chin? 

Opening the wine bottle, Sanji took a big gulp and slid down the wall. He wasn't getting out anytime soon. 

 

* * *

 

 _Chopper_  

It was difficult to understand humans sometimes, at least in Chopper's opinion. He knew a female human and a male human were supposed to mate, hence, what Sanji told him. But Zoro told him anyone could fall in love, even if it was between two males. 

He had never seen love between two boys. Well, he hadn't seen romantic love at all since he joined the crew. Chopper didn't count Sanji's behavior as love, more like lust—according to Zoro. 

But as he was sandwiched in bed, with Luffy and Ace beside him, Chopper knew that he was seeing love. They had their hands linked together on top of the reindeer's tummy. 

Glancing up, Chopper's eyes were bright when he saw both brothers resting their heads near each other, snoring and smiling. He knew this was genuine love. 

Screw what Sanji said. 

 

* * *

 

 _Zoro_  

Zoro groaned and opened his eyes in annoyance. Who the hell was making such a ruckus at one in the morning? He climbed down the mast, scowling and ready to kick someone's ass for waking him up. 

It had to be Luffy. Only he would be the one to sneak into Sanji's stash of food at this time. 

"Damn it, Luffy," he huffed when his suspiciousness was confirmed. Zoro could hear his captain's voice not far ahead.  

As he padded to the kitchen, he realized that the lights weren't even on. No one was there. Zoro's eyes narrowed, then he looked around. What could he be doing at this time? He's up to something, Zoro thought. 

Something caught Zoro's attention from the outside. He peered through the window as he saw glimpses of fire sparks coming from the deck, near Luffy's favorite spot. He couldn't see much, except two silhouettes: one standing still, while the other was bouncing up and down—Zoro knew who was Luffy now. 

Another set of sparks appeared, light surrounding them, and Zoro finally witnessed something he shouldn't have. Ace cupping Luffy's cheek before leaning down to kiss him, long and passionate. 

Holy shit. 

The sparks faded. Zoro couldn't see anything else after that, not that he wanted to, though. He scratched his head, then decided that he needed booze for this. He fucking deserved it. He always wondered if something was going on, but he thought it was all in his head, thinking  _nah, they are just close_. 

Guess not. 

Later that day—since it was the morning after all—Zoro approached Ace when Luffy wasn't around. 

"Ace," he called him. 

"Yeah?" The older brother raised an eyebrow. 

Zoro took a deep breath, because this was fucking awkward as hell. But it needed to be done. He was the captain's first mate; it was his job to watch out for him. 

"Take care of Luffy," he said firmly, with a solemn expression. 

And Ace would've laughed at that, if it wasn't for the fact that Zoro was being completely serious. He moved away from the rails so he could face Zoro directly. There was confusion on Ace's face before it morphed into disbelief. 

"I should be asking you that," Ace countered, crossing his arms. "You're my brother's first mate. I'm not always around Luffy. But you are." In other words:  _watch over him when I'm not around_. 

Zoro understood. "You're special to my captain. Wouldn't want him to be miserable." 

Ace nodded, then smiled. "Thanks, Zoro. Luffy is lucky to have you." 

Shaking his head, Zoro said, "No. Luffy is lucky to have the both of us." 

Ace couldn't agree more. Zoro felt better having this conversion; felt weird, like he just gave his blessing without talking about  _their_  relationship. Well, back to booze. 

 

* * *

 

 _Nami_  

She could be wrong, except she was never wrong. Deep down she had a feeling that Luffy was in love with someone. She saw the way her captain stared at sea, dazed and lovestruck. It was a rare sight. 

The question was: who was the mysterious person that stole his heart? 

Nami had to know. Then a horrifying thought filtered through her mind... what if it was someone in the crew? 

Either way, she was going to find out soon. 

The next few days, she observed Luffy, hoping he'd reveal something since he was blunt with everything. Although, Luffy didn't spill, rather, he changed the topic every time. Nami didn't know if it was because Luffy had no clue about love—or because he didn't want to say it— but she guessed it was the latter. 

She almost gave up after two weeks of finding nothing. Luffy acted the same with all the other crew members. He was an affectionate type of guy. Usopp wasn't the one. Sanji neither, due to not liking Luffy's arms around him. She suspected it could be Zoro; they had the closest bond since she joined the crew. 

Sadly, Nami's assumption was down the drain when Ace came to visit Luffy one day. 

Luffy had attacked Ace with a strong embrace. Nami had spotted them from the opposite side. She smiled as the brothers were reunited again. As she was about to turn away, Nami gasped when she caught Ace kissing his neck and caressing his back. 

She turned red and stalked away. She thought two things: one, that she was happy for Luffy, and two, that she wished she hadn't known. 

 

* * *

\+ 1 a non-strawhat notices (and says something)  
 

 _Law_  

Luffy sobbed on his chest. His hands fisted on Law's hoodie, and the surgeon let him. Luffy was wrapped in bandages, still injured from Marineford. 

"Ace... He's gone," he cried. 

Law held him, in order to calm the boy down. He wouldn't want to do another surgery. Luffy accepted the comfort and burrowed deeper into Law's neck. He felt like a piece of him had died. Ace was gone. What was the point of becoming pirate king if he couldn't save the man he loved? 

"I don't know what to do without him. He was my..." Luffy broke down again. 

Law assumed he was going to say  _brother_ , however, as he took note on his features. He noticed that Luffy's eyes were empty, like everything was pointless and he should just disappear. Law knew that feeling very well. 

Slowly, he stated, "You loved him." 

Luffy's breath hitched and moved just enough to gaze at Law. He bit his lips, hesitating, then nodded. "Yeah. I did. I loved him so much." It felt incredible to finally tell someone, anyone. The secret that he had to hold for years—it was Ace's idea. He didn't want anyone to tell them that their love was disgusting, but more importantly, to protect Luffy. 

Law didn't expect a confession. Huh. That explained a lot. 

"I wish," Luffy started, sniffling, "I could see him one last time. To tell him I'm sorry for not saving him—" 

"Do you think Ace would have wanted to hear an apology from you?" Law inquired. 

Luffy tensed. Then he whispered, "No. Ace would've smiled and thanked me for trying." He wiped his tears away. "He could never be mad at me, no matter what I'd do." 

"Then keep smiling for him. He protected you because he wanted you to be safe." Law didn't know what made those words come out of his mouth. He wasn't good at consoling; just look at Law. 

"I just don't know how..." Luffy replied. "Ace, was my  _everything_." 

That was the word that was missing earlier, Law mused. 

"It'll take time but you'll get through it. You still have your crew, and I'm here if you ever need me." 

 


End file.
